


I Think I'll Keep You

by StormInMyHeart



Category: tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormInMyHeart/pseuds/StormInMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesecake to defuse a tense ninja. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'll Keep You

December 19, 2014  
1900 Hours

 

“What did you bring me?” she demanded, glaring at him.

“Chocolate Chip Devil's Food Cheesecake,” he offered, shaking the bag containing the treat.

“Oh, good choice! I think I’ll keep you,” she moaned, in anticipation of her dessert.

“Oh, really? You didn't sound so sure of that, a few hours ago, Sweet Cheeks.”

:: :: ::

December 19, 2014  
1300 Hours

“I don't think I can do this anymore, Tony.”

“Yes, Ziva, you can.”

“No, please. Just let me up.”

“I think we’re past the point of no return, Ziva; just lay still and do what you’re told,” he ordered.

“You are enjoying this, aren't you, DiNozzo? Getting to boss the big bad Ninja around...”

“Immensely,” he grinned.

“Tony!”

“Shhh... it’ll be all right. It only hurts for a minute.”

“That is easy for you to say. You are not the one... ow! When we are through with this, I will never let you touch me again.”

“Oh, come on, Ziva. This is fun. It’s exciting,” he cajoled.

“It’s always a thrill for the man," she growled. "But it is the woman who ends up in this undignified position -- on her back, exposed and vulnerable.”

“You’ve given this a lot thought, haven't you?” he chuckled.

“Well, when the climax takes a while to happen, you have a lot of time to think.”

“Easy, Ziva. Just breathe. Are your legs tired? We can change positions," he offered.

“No time. Oh, God, I think it’s... oh...”

“Just let it happen.”

“Push, Ziva...”

“Push again...”

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo... You have a son.”


End file.
